


Bottom Lance one-shots that might turn into fic’s later

by Love_like_you, Thatonetrashcan47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Evil Lance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nymph Lance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rape/Non-con Elements, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_you/pseuds/Love_like_you, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonetrashcan47/pseuds/Thatonetrashcan47
Summary: I mean I guess the title says it all. If you want to make requests go to my Tumblr (hikarinonodera) bUt only for bottom Lance.





	1. You, My Emperor..

**Author's Note:**

> Emperor Kuro punishing the beautiful, captured, blue paladin.

Another pulse sending an angelic moan out of the Blue Paladin’s mouth. “G-Get off me!” Lance tried to hold in a moan only to let out a chocked whimper as he struggled against his restraints. “You will obey my pet. You are mine now.” Kuro smirked and sent another long, intense pulse into Lance’s sensitive hips. Lance was losing it. He hasn’t even cum yet and he’s already so close to breaking. Shattering into a begging moaning, mess for the Emperor. “No! I belong to team Voltron!” Lance almost screamed those words as more pulses cause him to buck his hips upwards. Kuro just chuckled, increasing the pulses coming from his large metal arm. “Who is pleasuring you right now beautiful?” Kuro wanted to take Lance right then and there, but where’s the fun in that? “Say it.” Kuro demanded. “N-No. You n-nasty-“ Kuro sent yet another short but pleasurable pulse through Lance, who tried to sound scary but instead his words came out almost like whimpers. Cute whimpers if Kuro said so himself. “ **Say it. Now.** ” Kuro growled causing Lance to whimper again. “No!” Kuro sends a very quick but incredibly powerful pulse through Lance but holds his shaft closed, making sure he doesn’t cum. “S-Stop! Let me cum!” Lance grips the sheets of Kuro’s giant bed and tries to grind up onto Kuro’s clothed stomach but Kuro holds his hips down. “Say it baby and I’ll let you cum. Who’s pleasuring you right now?” The Emperor almost laughs at the Blue Paladin’s slight pout of defeat. “Y-You, my Emperor.” Lance says quietly after a small moan escapes his plump lips. “And Who do you belong to? Say it nice and loud.” Kuro couldn’t stop smirking. He won. “Y-You said I could cum if I said it!” Lance yelled. Another pulse, another loud, melodic moan. “I never said how many times you had to say it. Now who do you belong to.” Kuro’s smirk grew into a grin. “You, m-my Emperor.” Lance looked away, wanting more but being ashamed of it. “I’m the only one allowed to touch this beautiful body of yours. Alright pet?” Kuro turned Lance’s face towards his and kissed him, despite Lance’s protests. “I want to hear you scream my love.” Kuro started sending fast and extremely pleasurable pulses through Lances body. “Y-Yes! My Emperor!” Lance orgasmed, letting out a glorious moan that sent shivers of pleasure down Kuro’s spine. “Now let’s have some more fun. **My angel**.”


	2. Easy Cum, Easy Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit, here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith stumbles into a very horny water nymph(Lance). (Btw the water nymph species belongs to Dreamori on insta!)

Keith had been wandering in the forest for hours. Not being able to find not one mythical creature. Maybe Pidge was wrong. Or maybe that little gremlin just tricked him. “Now how the hell am I gonna get back?” Keith said to himself. Just as he was about to turn around, he hears a voice. 

Wait no a whimper.

Wait..

A moan! ‘Yeah I think I should leave. Probably some high school or college kids.’ Keith though to himself. “Mate. Mate.” The voice sounded so exotic, so tempting. It won’t hurt to take one look right? Keith walked towards the sound. ‘What am I thinking. This is invasion of-“ another moan. Keith peeks threw the bushes quietly. And there he was. A nymph. A water nymph to be exact. Slowly shoving three fingers in and out of his tight entrance. Keith bit his lip. The nymph was gorgeous. As expected of nymphs. “M-Mate.” The nymph arched his back forwards(slouched) slightly in order to push deeper. Causing him to moan oh so sweetly. That’s it. Keith gets up quickly but quietly and sneaks up on the unexpecting nymph, tackling him, causing the nymph to push deeper into himself. The nymph cums from the sudden movement. But he’s still hard. ‘Is this some type’a heat or somethin?’ Keith thinks to himself but doesn’t hesitate to bring the panting nymph into his lap with his back facing him. The nymph, being to weak to struggle or run, turns to look up at Keith with lustful, pleading, ocean eyes. That sent Keith off the edge, instantly spreading the nymphs long, soft, caramel legs and sticking four fingers into his already wet entrance. The nymph arches his back into Keith, moaning and chanting the only word Keith had heard him say so far. “M-Mate! Mate!” Keith almost smirks as he watches the pleasure show in not only the nymphs body, but his beautiful blue eyes too. Keith had enough, he lifts the nymph up and unzips his pants, pulling out his already hard cock from the slot in his boxers and lowering the nymph down onto it with ease. The nymph, being impatient, slams himself down and clings onto Keith. Moaning sweetly into Keith’s neck. “Human. M-Move .” And Keith gladly complied, thrusting rhythmically into the nymphs warm insides until he hits a certain spot causing the nymph to scream with pleasure. “Right there?” He asks as the nymph nods with vigor. “More. More!” Keith beings to thrust violently into the nymphs prostate, hitting it perfectly each time. Making the nymph stick his tongue out slightly from the numbing pleasure flowing through his body. For the second time, the nymph had came. Orgasming onto Keith, painting streaks of white between the two. But Keith was not done. He had not cum yet. The nymph was trying to get up. “Uh uh. That ain’t fair. Sit!” Keith grabs the nymph by his hips and harshly slams him back down. The nymph arches his back into almost a full circle, this time actually sticking his tongue out, letting out a choked but still arousing moan. Widening his eyes and holding onto Keith’s shirt like his life depended on it.

After a few more minutes of pounding into an almost passed out water nymph, Keith starts to get sloppy, his orgasm coming in like a flood. The nymph had cum for the fifth time. Clearly exhausted and overstimulated but still moaning nonetheless. “Almost there.” Keith speeds up his sloppy thrusts for a few seconds before ejecting his warm semen full force into the nymphs already overheated insides. Thrusting a few times to get as deep as possible.

...

They just laid there. The nymph resting on Keith’s chest. He had told him before he passed out that his name was Lance. “I think I might take you home.” Keith said to Lance. Not that he could hear him since he was passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling into your ocean eyes~


	3. Pretty stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds out she's bi. Feminization, cross dressing, strappons and vibrators galore. Also my girlfriend helped me cause I'm dumb and illiterate 😂.

Allura had a horrible day at work. The crowed subway station isn't helping. The loud conversations, the people who obviously don't know what personal space is. Allura sighs as her subway train finally approaches.

The people quickly crowded towards the doors, forcing Allura to the other side of the train affectively bumping into a girl, knocking her into the door.

"Ow." She whined quietly but Allura still heard it.

"Sorry sweetheart," Allura apologies, placing a hand gently on the girls small shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" Allura asks as the girl peeks around at her. _Whoa_.

"Yes ma'am. I-I'm ok." The girl turns back to face the door, her hand just barely reaching the hand rail above her. 

_'She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.'_ Allura blushes at her thoughts and tries to think of something else. _'At least it's the weekend. I won't have to be back to work till Monday.'_

Allura's eyes trail down to the girl again. She looks at the girls reflection in the window, wanting to get a good look at her face. It's cute and so squishable. A cute little button nose. Tasty looking caramel skin. Short, curly and adorably messy chocolate hair. Her lips plump and pink, her eyes big and cute, so big they almost look crossed. 

Allura slowly dies the longer she stares. Until she hears a throat clear. She looks up again making eye contact with the girl only for her to blush and look away. Allura chucked at that. 

_'How cute.'_ she thought.

She let her eyes trail downwards. The girls hips are small but prominent as her waist is even smaller. The dress showcases her body beautifully. Her butt just the right size to make Allura want to rip that cute little dress right off of her on this train. And maybe buy her a new one later.

Allura takes a moment to appreciate how tiny her breasts are. Barely there accept for a tiny bump which was probably just her bra. 

She's had enough.

 _'_ _She's gotten me all hot and bothered now'_ Allura thought.

Allura sat her briefcase down, making sure she brushed it against the girls ass before doing so. The girl let out a noise that wasn't quiet a moan but more like a mix of it and a whimper.

Then Allura reached back up to grab the hand rail, again making sure she gently brushed her hand against the girls butt. This time it was a whine. 

Allura sighed. She waited for the train to jostle a bit and used that as an excuse to brush her hand against the girls butt once again. 

The young lady glanced back at Allura, who pretended to look out the window until the girl turned back around. 

This time Allura grabs it. Gropes the girls ass to be exact. The girl gasps and squirms a little. Allura leans down and whispers into the girls right ear, hot breath on slowly warming skin "Sorry dear. But you've intrigued me." Allura apologies a bit sincerely as she gently nips at the girls ear.

The girl seems to be trying to hold back her moans if the telltale hand over her mouth wasn't any indication. 

"Uh uh **babygirl**. I want to hear your cute little moans loud and clear." Allura says and moves the girls hand down to her crotch so she could feel Allura's strap-on. Allura moves the girls hand back and forward as if her strap-on was a dick.

Her already big beautiful eyes went wide and her lip quivered, making Allura want to kiss her. Allura didn't and couldn't resist the urge, so she lifted the girls chin with her finger and turned her till they were eye to eye. Noses barely touching.

Then she kissed her. Not giving a shit if anyone was watching.

The girl whimpered into the kiss as Allura slipped her tongue in, exploring the hot and wet cavern. 

After a while, Allura broke the kiss, leaving the girl panting and gasping for air. A thin line of saliva the only thing connecting them. 

Allura observed her prize. The girls face a bright red, lips wet and parted from panting. Half lidded sparkling blue eyes staring up at her through long and thick eyelashes. 

"You're beautiful my love." Allura says as she slips her hand drown the back side of the girls dress, between it and her shirt. She unhooks the girls bra with ease.

The girl tried to hold her bra in place with her arms so Allura couldn't take it off. Allura chuckled again and moved the girls left hand back to her clothed, silicone cock and her right hand down to her side.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself kitten. I won't dare hurt you. I'll be as gentle or as rough as you please." Allura reassures and kisses the girls cheek.

The girl hesitantly started rubbing Allura's strap-on through her pants again. Allura smiled at the gesture. 

Allura took this chance to reach her hand in the girls shirt and pull her bra completely off, tucking it into her pocket. 

"H-Hey wai-" they girl spattered

"Don't worry I'll give it back when we're done." Allura says as she gropes the girls chest.

The girl didn't start moaing until her nipples got hard.

"Ah A-Ahh." She let out a couple of soft and quiet moans but quickly bit her knuckle to quiet herself. 

"What'd I say about those moans babygirl?" Allura asked. 

The girl seem to love being called babygirl. She moaned louder when Allura said it. 

"Don't get to loud though. Unless you want us to get caught." The girl whimpered at the thought and shook her head. 

"Good girl." Allura praised.

Allura dipped her hands underneath the straps of the girls dress and pulled her shirt up. Leaving her dress fully on but her shirt rolled up. 

"Aw. So cute." Allura said, twirling one of the girls nipples while groping the other breast.

They were very small, just barely enough to fondle but so very cute to Allura. 

Allura turned the girl to face her. Looking at the girls chest clearly for the first time. Allura hummed proudly and leaned down to take a hard, brown bud into her mouth, licking and gently sucking on it.

The girl flinched and went to cover her mouth again but looked down to see Allura glaring up at her, so she put her hand down on Allura's head instead 

Allura chuckled again and moved to the other brown bud, flicking it with her tongue, equally treating both nipples.

The girl was panting and moaning. But what Allura notice the most was the fact that the girl was covering the part of her dress where her crotch was. 

"Ah. I see. You're wet for me huh baby. I can help with that." Allura said, smirking as she slowly moved to pull the girls dress up from the bottom.

"H-Ha ah. W-wait." The girl held her dress down.

"What's your name babygirl?" Allura asked.

"I-I. I-It's. A-Ah Please don't be mad a-"

Allura took the chance, while the girls mouth was open, to kiss her again, slipping her tongue in to distract her from what Allura was planning on doing.

Allura quickly pulled the girls dress up, "Now why in the hell would I be mad at someone as cute as-" 

When Allura paused in her sentence, the girl covered her face. Allura had looked down and saw **it**. A cute little cock barely hidden behind pink and blue lacey panties.

"I-I'm sorry Miss." They said.

"You..." Allura took her time to finish her sentence, flabbergasted by what's between the no so girl's legs. 

"You're.. You're a... A guy!" Allura whisper yelled. 

"Pl-Please don't hurt me. Wh-When the train stops again I-I'll get off and you'll never h-have to see me agai-"

Allura questioned herself in her head on that fact that she wasn't mad. She was actually quite aroused by this new found information. Before the boy could finish his sentence she kissed him again.

The boy widened his eyes again, truly shocked by Allura's reaction, but soon closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. 

'Oh God I think I might be bi.' Allura thought as she pressed herself against the boy, pining him to the door. 

Allura broke the kiss. "What's your name kitten?" She asked. The pet name making the boy moan slightly. 

"L-Lance. I-I don't want this to be a one time thing. I-I know I already m-messed up, b-bu-"

"You didn't mess up babygirl. I-. I mean babyboy." 

Lance whimpered at the change in names and shook his head. 

"You like being called babygirl?" Allura asks, smirking when Lance nodded his head eagerly. 

"I-I don't want you to leave when this is over." Lance whined.

"I was thinking the same about you babygirl. Come home with me. Will you, kitten?" Allura demanded more than asked. 

"Yes Mommy. Please take me home." Lance begged. 

Allura was surprised by the name but loved it hearing it from Lance.

"I like that. Call me that for now on. When we're doing things like this." Allura said as she reached in her pocket. 

Lance watched curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side making Allura chuckle. 

"Just like a kitten." She said, petting him. 

He closed his eyes and melted into the soothing touch. Allura took this weakness to her advantage and slipped the vibrator in between his panties and his dick. 

Lance looked at Allura with wide knowing eyes. Silently begging for her to turn it on. So she did. She started it on low first, letting him adjust to the sensation. Listening to his soft and girly moans. Then she turned it up a few notches and changed the sensation to quick pulses. 

"Don't mess up that cute little outfit babygirl." Allura teased as the little moaning mess struggling to stand in front of her bucked his hips up, looking for friction. 

"Mommy. A-Ah Mommy." Lance moaned

"What is it baby? Cumming already?" Allura teased, not expecting him to nod.

Allura chuckled. "Alright you can cum kitten." 

Allura took Lance's bra out of her pocket and covered his shaft with it. 

"H-Hey!" Lance whisper yelled.

"I'll buy you a new one." Allura reassures before turning the vibrator up to the highest level. 

Lance through his head back, almost loosing balance as he came. 

Allura covers his mouth to muffle his loud moans. 

"Yep. I'm taking you to my place." Allura said, licking her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually turn this into a story or part 2. Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to make a part 2 of this chapter? Make it a fic? Or request another pairing? Comment or ask me on my Tumblr! (Ya got a better chance of me answering if you ask on my Tumblr lol)


End file.
